The Port Charles Breakfast Club
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: The PC Brat Pack...Lucky,Liz,Nick,Court,Zander are in detention with Principle BALDWIN Argh.. a Xover with guess what movie Hint... It is in the Title
1. Getting There

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
  
  
'Saturday...December 7, 2002. Port Charles High, Port Charles, and NY.Dear Mr. Baldwin...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed..."  
  
~In Sonny Corenthos's Limo  
  
"Sonny," said Courtney, 'with your influence I can't believe you couldn't get me out of this."  
  
"Sis," said Sonny, "serves you right for sipping school to go to the mall."  
  
"I was getting Michel a Christmas present," said Courtney, "Their was a sale and."  
  
"See you later," said Sonny as Courtney got out and he drove away.  
  
~In the Spencer's Van  
  
"Lucky," said Laura, "this better be the only time you pull something like this."  
  
"Yes mom," said Lucky.  
  
"Now Cowboy," said Luke, " just spend the day studding and.."  
  
"Dad," said Lucky, " It's detention a time to sit and reflect."  
  
"Then reflect," said Laura, "and study."  
  
"Study," said Lucky's three-year-old sister Lu Lu.  
  
"Bye," said Lucky. As they left.  
  
~In the Cassodines Jag  
  
"Nickolas," said Stefan, "Its normal to screw around."  
  
"Yeh," said Nickolas, "mom said that."  
  
"She did," said Stephan, "what else."  
  
"She said," said Nickolas, "even though I'm a jock I need to uphold our family name."  
  
"She's right," said Stephan, "Also you don't want to miss a match."  
  
"Hell no," said Nickolas getting out of the car.  
  
~In the PCH lot Zander Smith is walking to the school. He has this whole James Dean badass look going.  
  
As Zander comes in the school a girl with short brown hair dressed in all black comes hopping off the back of a motorcycle.  
  
"Thanks Jase," said Elizabeth Webber as the guy sped away. 


	2. Scotts Rath

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
The six very different kids are seated in the library when principal Scott Baldwin walks in.  
  
"Good," said Scott, "all is present and accounted for."  
  
"Mr. Baldwin," said Courtney, "Just because my brother was more popular then you in school doesn't mean you have to stick me here."  
  
"Yes it dose Ms. Mathews," said Scott, "Now you have eight hours to think about the shit that got you in here."  
  
"Mr. B," said Nick, "I'll give you fifty if I can."  
  
"No bribes," said Scott, "now I want you to write a thousand word essay telling me who the hell you think you are."  
  
"I better get some credit if I do any work," said Zander.  
  
"No grades," said Scott, "and not the same word a thousand times Mr. Smith."  
  
"Can I use my laptop," said Lucky.  
  
"No Mr. Spencer," said Scott, "I want your hands to suffer."  
  
"Your evil," said Nick, "my dad can get you fired."  
  
"Anyway," said Scott ignoring Nick's threat, I here all from my office across the hall."  
  
"I got a question," said Zander, "Was the homeless guy willing to give you his suit."  
  
"Mr. Smith," said Scott, "I'll tell you that next week."  
  
As Scott leaves Zander shoots him a bird from behind the back. 


	3. Your an Asshole Zander

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
Scott was gone from the room as the kids got to know each outher.  
  
"Blondie," said Zander, "Isn't your brother Sonny Corenthos."  
  
"Yah," said Courtney opening up a compact and putting on make-up, "What's it to you."  
  
"Well I-," said Zander.  
  
"Can you be quiet," said Lucky in a corner with his laptop, "I'm trying to check my e-mail."  
  
"This sucks," said Nick, "my dad is the Mayer and I am stuck here on a Saturday with you freaks."  
  
"Nicky hello," said Courtney pulling back from Zander's gaze, "So you think your ex is a freak."  
  
"Sorry Court," said Nick giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I have a revelation," said Zander, "What're we supposed to do if we have to take a piss."  
  
"Your sick Smith," said Nick.  
  
"If you gotta go," said Zander.  
  
"Gross," said Courtney.  
  
"Zander," said Lucky now playing games on his palm pilot, "don't pee in here."  
  
"Fine," said Zander, "lets lock the door and get the little princess here impregnated!" Looking to Courtney.  
  
"Courtney is a good girl," said Nick, "She'd never put out to the likes of you."  
  
"You would know," said Zander, "she wouldn't when do it with you and you were so lovy dovey and."  
  
"ZANDER," said Courtney, "shut up."  
  
"Yeh," said Lucky, "Queen C's sex live is none of your business."  
  
"Don't call her that," said Nick.  
  
"Anyway," said Lucky, "shouldn't we write our papers."  
  
"Not now," said Nick, "Now Smith, just because we have to be stuck here doesn't mean you can be pig to Courtney."  
  
"Free Speech," said Zander, "who says History never taught you shit."  
  
"Nicky ignore him," said Courtney.  
  
"So Blondie," said Zander, "are you and anyone."  
  
"Go to hell Zander," said Courtney, "I'd never date you." 


	4. Fight

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
Scott Baldwin is hearing echoes from his office.  
  
'I wonder what the hell is happening,' thought Scott.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Library~  
  
"What are you doing Zander," said Lucky, "door-open remember."  
  
"So," said Zander."  
  
Liz leaned over to Courtney~  
  
"Blondie," said Liz taking off her headphones that had been occupying her ears since she entered, "Our boys are having a rumble."  
  
"What do you mean OUR BOYS," said Courtney.  
  
"Z has hots for you," said Liz, "and I've always thought Lucky was HOT but he is a good boy."  
  
"Whatever," said Courtney?  
  
Back to the Fight~  
  
"Well Cassodine, said Zander since Nick had since joined in the fight, "I am so scared Mr. will kick the crap out of me."  
  
"Just because I'm Captain of PCH's Basketball team doesn't mean you can," said Nick.  
  
"Hey I could Join the Basketball team," said Zander then turning to Courtney, "or the Cheerleading Squad."  
  
"You wouldn't make the cut," said Lucky.  
  
"And you think you would Spencer," said Zander.  
  
"If I wanted to," said Lucky, "I'm a dam good soccer player."  
  
"Whatever" said Zander, "Instead your president of the AV club."  
  
"Better then I can say to you," said Lucky.  
  
"Whatever," said Zander?  
  
"Guys," said Courtney, "shut up or Baldwin will come."  
  
"Yeh," said Nick, "next Saturday is a big game for PCH."  
  
"Oh," said Zander banging on a desk, "I'll keep it down."  
  
~In the Hall Scott heard the noises  
  
"Crap," said Scott.  
  
~Meanwhile In the Library  
  
"Don't Zander," said Lucky.  
  
"Shut up Spencer," said Zander as he pulled a screw out of door so it closed.  
  
"Fix the door now," said Nick.  
  
~Just then Baldwin came in.  
  
"Why is the door shut," said Scott.  
  
"Maybe it was the wind," said Zander, Or maybe a screw fell out, ha.ha."  
  
"Give me it Smith," said Scott.  
  
"What," said Zander.  
  
"The screw," said Scott, "you have it."  
  
"Nope," said Zander.  
  
"Nickolas Cassodine," said Scott, "come here."  
  
"Yes," said Nick as he came over.  
  
"Hey," said Zander, "If Nick gets up, we'll all get up, and it'll be anarchy"  
  
Scott Ignored Zander as him and Nick moved a shelve unit against the door.  
  
"Clever," said Zander, "but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."  
  
Scott and Nick move the rack back over to where it was.  
  
"You're not fooling anybody Smith," said Scott, "The next screw that falls out is going to be you."  
  
"Eat my shorts," said Zander.  
  
"Excuse me," said Scott.  
  
"Eat my shorts," said Zander.  
  
"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister," said Scott.  
  
"My god," said Zander.  
  
"Another," said Scott.  
  
"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that," said Zander, ". Beyond that, I'm going to have to check my calendar."  
  
"Good! 'Cause it's going to be filled," said Scott, "we'll keep going'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through."  
  
"NO,' said Zander.  
  
"I'm doing society a favor," said Scott.  
  
"SO," said Zander.  
  
"That's another one, right now," said Scott, " I've Got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"  
  
"YES," said Zander, "how many do I have."  
  
"Seven," said Lucky, "Including the one."  
  
"Want one Spencer," said Scott.  
  
"No," said Lucky.  
  
"You have eight," said Scott, "You're mine Smith for two months gotcha! I gotcha!"  
  
"I'm thrilled," said Zander.  
  
"Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors," said Scott, " The next time I have to come in here...I'm cracking skulls!" 


	5. Passing Time parents

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
Time was slowly passing by.  
  
Courtney fixed her hair, Lucky was playing game on his palm pilot, and Liz is drawing,  
  
Nick is playing solitaire, and Zander is just sitting there listening to a cd player.  
  
Soon they are all board to sleep.. when Baldwin comes back.  
  
"Okay," said Scott, "pee break."  
  
The gang went to the bathrooms and returned to the boring library.  
  
~still later  
  
"This is boring," said Zander ripping pages from a book.  
  
"That's school property Zander," said Lucky.  
  
"That's school property," mocked Zander, "shut your hole."  
  
"I just don't want to see you get in more trouble," said Lucky.  
  
"It's my life," said Zander, "I do what I want."  
  
"Courtney," said Nick ignoring the squabble, "you grounded."  
  
"Well," said Courtney, "mom says yes, Mike says no though."  
  
"Oh," said Nick, "there is going to be a huge blowout at Em's while her parents are at a convention."  
  
"What about Edward and Lila," asked Courtney.  
  
"Went along," said Nick, "can you come."?  
  
"I wish," said Courtney, "I do what my mother tells me not to do, because my dad says it's okay."  
  
"Who do you like more," asked Zander, "your mom or dad."  
  
"Well," said Courtney, "my mom is a showgirl in Reno and my dad is a compulsive gambler so I live with my brother Sonny most of the time and like it."  
  
"Sonny," said Liz, "as in Sonny Corenthos."  
  
"Yep," said Courtney.  
  
"Sporto," said Zander "do you like your parents."  
  
"Yes," said Nick, "except for the fact that since my dad is the mayor and my mom is a lawyer they work long hours."  
  
"Hey," said Lucky, "I have parental issues too."  
  
"You Spencer," said Zander, "You are a parent's wet dream."  
  
"You don't know my dark family past," said Lucky, "the reason why I try to be so not like Luke."  
  
"Spill," said Zander.  
  
"Years ago," said Lucky, "my dad raped my mom."  
  
"Holly shit," said Zander.  
  
"I never would have guessed," said Nick.  
  
"Don't ever tell," said Lucky.  
  
"Promise," said Liz.  
  
"Cross my heart," said Courtney.  
  
"Change subject," said Zander, "are you a virgin Matthews?"  
  
"Shut up," said Courtney.  
  
"Leave Court alone," said Nick.  
  
"So you and Blondie," said Zander.  
  
"Shut up," said Nick as the Janitor MARCUS TAGGART came in..  
  
Here about Taggart's encounter in the next chap 


	6. Visit from Taggart Were Thirsty

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
  
  
Taggart had entered.  
  
"Lucky," said Taggart, "how's Luke."  
  
"Fine," said Lucky.  
  
"Taggart," said Zander, "I have a question."  
  
"Yes Mr. Smith," said Taggart.  
  
"How dose one become a janitor," asked Zander.  
  
"Do you want to embark on that profession," asked Taggart.  
  
"Nah," said Zander, "but, Cassodine here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."  
  
"FU Zander," said Nick.  
  
"You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant," said Taggart, "Maybe so, but following broom around after shit heads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends."  
  
Taggart Leaves.and time passes..  
  
It is 11:30 and Baldwin enters.  
  
"Okay peoples," said Scott, "half hour for lunch."  
  
"Here," said Nick  
  
"Yes," said Scott.  
  
"Wouldn't the Cafeteria be a better place," said Courtney.  
  
"It would," said Scott, "but it's not."  
  
"Mr. B," said Zander, "will drinks be available."  
  
"We're thirsty," said Nick.  
  
"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration," said Courtney.  
  
"Fine," said Scott, "Nickolas, Elizabeth, go to the cafeteria."  
  
Nick and Liz leave the room and are walking to the soda machine in the cafeteria to get drinks for the class..  
  
"So Lizzy," said Nick, "What do you drink?"  
  
"Vodka," said Liz  
  
"When," said Nick, "When do you drink vodka?"  
  
"Whenever," said Liz?  
  
"Is that why you're here," asked Nick.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," said Liz, "why are you here."  
  
"Um, I'm here today...because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride," said Nick.  
  
"REALY," said Liz. 


	7. Lunch and More Parental Woes

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
  
  
Liz and Nick had returned with drinks and everyone was eating their lunches.  
  
"What the hell is that," said Zander looking at Courtney's lunch.  
  
"Tofu," said Courtney, "I'm a vegetarian."  
  
"Oh," said Zander, "so you'd never want a nice.rare.bloody.stake."  
  
"Eew," said Courtney, "no way."  
  
"So Spencer," said Zander turning to Lucky, "what do you have."  
  
"A standard standard, regular lunch I guess," said Lucky.  
  
"Awww," said Zander, "PB & J with the crusts cut off."  
  
"So," said Lucky.  
  
"Here's my impression of the Spencer's," said Zander, " 'Hey Cowboy, how was your day' 'Fine dad, and yours' 'ok, say would you like to hang out at my club tonight' 'But I'm underage' 'oh yeh, well in a few years then' 'I guess, hey I'll watch lulu and you and mom go out' 'swell'"  
  
"Shout up," said Lucky.  
  
"Zander," said Nick, "Tell us about your family."  
  
"Fine," said Zander, " 'Stupid, worthless, no good, Goddamned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!' 'You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful.' 'Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!' 'What about you Dad?' 'Fuck you!' 'No, Dad, what about you?' 'Fuck you!' 'No, Dad, what about you?' 'Fuck you!'"  
  
"Is that for real," said Lucky.  
  
"It is probably a BS image thing," said Nick.  
  
"You don't believe me," said Zander, "did I studder."  
  
"They didn't mean it," said Liz.  
  
"Why are you sticking up for me Webber," said Zander.  
  
"We are social outcasts," said Liz.  
  
"I'm no outcast," said Zander. 


	8. Atempted Escape

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
Baldwin leaves the office..  
  
"You call this coffee," Scott says to himself.  
  
Zander here's Scott go and heads out followed by the others.  
  
"So Zander," said Courtney, 'how do you know where Baldwin went."  
  
"Don't," said Zander.  
  
"Do you know when he'll be back," asked Nick.  
  
"Nope," said Zander, "I don't."  
  
"What the hell are we doing then," asked Lucky.  
  
"You'll see," said Zander opining his locker and pulling out a bag of marijuana.  
  
"DRUGS Smith," said Courtney.  
  
"Oh my god," said Nick.  
  
Hearing Baldwin fast approaching on his way back everyone is worried..  
  
"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back," said Zander.  
  
"No," said Nick, "Wait! Wait, hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!"  
  
"Hello," said Lucky, "the activities hall."  
  
"We go MY way," said Courtney.  
  
They go her way and run into a hall blocked off by an iron gate..  
  
"Good one Blondie," said Zander.  
  
"Like yours would have been better," said Courtney.  
  
"Were not off yet," said Zander, "head back and I'll distract Baldwin."  
  
"Be careful Zand," said Liz.  
  
"I will," said Zander putting the drugs in Lucky's pocket.  
  
The four others left as Zander ran up and down the hall..  
  
'I wanna be an airborne ranger...' sang Zander  
  
"Son of a bitch, said Scott heading after Zander's voice.  
  
Zander was now in the gym.  
  
"Three, two, one," Sid Zander  
  
"MR.SMITH," said Scott 


	9. Last Straw MrSmith

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
Everyone was back in the Library when Scott and Zander entered..  
  
"Get your things," said Scott, "sorry, but Mr. Smith will be leaving."  
  
"B-O-O H-O-O," said Zander.  
  
"Everything's a joke Mr. Smith," said Scott, "The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false Alarms are really funny, aren't they"?  
  
"No," said Zander.  
  
Scott pulls Zander in a closet to privately speak.  
  
"That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids," said Scott, "I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you."  
  
"Yes sir," said Zander. 


	10. Rucus

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
Baldwin makes his way into the library when he hers a noise.  
  
"What was that ruckus?" asked Scott  
  
"What ruckus," said Nick?  
  
"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" said Scott.  
  
"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" said Lucky  
  
Scott hears a noise again (no one knows it is Zander who snuck back and is in the closet).  
  
"There it is again," said Scott.  
  
"Sir," said Courtney, "it's probably just the wind."  
  
" I may not have caught you in the act this time," said Scott, "but soon I will."  
  
Baldwin leaves as Zander comes into the room.  
  
"ZANDER," said Courtney.  
  
"I climbed through the air ducts," said Zander, "They leas back to the closet."  
  
"You want this," said Lucky pulling out Zander's drugs.  
  
"Thanks Again Spencer," said Zander taking the bag.  
  
"Yo waistoid...you're not gonna blaze up in here!" said Nick.  
  
"Hell yes," said Zander. 


	11. Because I got High

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
I was gonna go to class before I got high  
  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high  
  
I am taking it next semester and I know why  
  
- cause I got high  
  
~AFROMAN  
  
The group was sitting in the Library getting high.  
  
"Do you know how popular I am?" said Courtney, " I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school."  
  
"Poor Blondie," said Zander.  
  
"That's nothing," said Nick, "we used to date and she was like, 'Gia this and Em that oh my god."  
  
"You know you liked it," said Courtney.  
  
MEANWILE.in the Basement..  
  
"Mr. Smith," Scott said, "No wonder you're so fucked up."  
  
"Excuse me," said Taggert, "What are you doing."  
  
"Oh, nothing'," said Scott, "I'm just doing' a little homework here."  
  
"Really," said Taggert, "Confidential files."  
  
"Taggert," said Scott, "this is a highly sensitive area and I, I tell you something...certain people would be very very embarrassed. I would really appreciate it if if if if this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us."  
  
"Sure," said Taggart. 


	12. The ID

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
I also am making up these facts about Lucky.  
  
The gang slowly but surly calmed down from their POT TALK.  
  
"Luke Spencer's son huh," said Nick, "That's cool."  
  
"I can tell ya more," said Liz, "...your birthday is March 12th, you were named after your father, and your social security number is0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1- 3.  
  
"Lizzy," said Nick, " Are you psychic?"  
  
"No," said Liz, "and never call me Lizzy."  
  
"Sorry," said Nick, "But, how do you know all about Lucky."  
  
Liz opened her bag.  
  
"I stole your wallet," said Liz.  
  
"Give it to me,' said Lucky.  
  
"No," said Liz.  
  
"Hand it over LIZZY," said Lucky.  
  
"Fine," Liz said handing him the wallet, "and NEVER call me that."  
  
"Are you a clepto," asked Courtney.  
  
"Maybe," said Liz.  
  
"Say Spencer," said Nick, " that's the worst fake ID I've ever seen"  
  
"Luke made it," said Lucky.  
  
"And why would your dad make you a fake ID," said Nick.  
  
"Um." said Lucky, "So I can vote!" 


	13. Why Liz is Liz

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
Liz looks at everyone.  
  
"Wana see what I've got," Liz asked.  
  
"Not really," said Nick.  
  
"Oh come on," said Liz dumping out her bag.  
  
"You really are a clept," said Lucky.  
  
"No," said Liz, "you just never know when you may have to jam."  
  
"Why leave," said Nick.  
  
"My home life is un...satisfying," said Liz.  
  
"You'll subject yourself to the crazy new York life because YOUR life is unsatisfying," said Lucky.  
  
"No," said Liz, "I could hop a plain and jet to LA or Vegas or somewhere."  
  
"Now Nick Liz wants to leave since HER home life is unsatisfying," said Lucky.  
  
"Come on Liz, "said Nick, "everyone's home lives are un-satisfying...If it wasn't, people would live with there parents forever."  
  
"Forget it," said Liz, "It's okay."  
  
"Tell us," said Lucky, "What is your story."  
  
"Well," said Liz packing her bag, "It's my sister Sarah, everyone loves Sarah."  
  
"And your parents don't think you exist," said Courtney, "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," said Liz, "I get used to it." 


	14. Say What

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
Back in the basement Scott and Taggart are deep in discussion..  
  
"So did you always want to be a principal," asked Taggart.  
  
"When I was younger," said Scott, "I wanted to be a super cop."  
  
"Really," said Taggart.  
  
"Really," said Scott, "instead I've been teaching for twenty years and each year...these kids get more and more arrogant."  
  
"You can't tell me you don't like this job," said Taggart, "I mean summers off."  
  
"It's just these kids think I'm a big fuckin' joke," said Scott, "and these kids are the future of our country."  
  
"So," said Taggart.  
  
"So," said Scott, "It just bugs me."  
  
~In the Library  
  
"What would I do for a million bucks," said Nick, "My family has over a million bucks."  
  
"Whatever, so dose my brother Sonny," said Courtney, "just pretend you didn't have the money."  
  
"Like Smith," said Nick.  
  
"Hey," said Zander.  
  
"Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" said Courtney.  
  
"Um, uh...would I have to get out of the car?" said Nick.  
  
"Hell yes," said Courtney.  
  
"In the spring, or winter?" said Nick.  
  
"Spring," said Courtney, "winter would be too cold."  
  
"In front of the school or in back of the school?" said Nick.  
  
"Either," said Courtney.  
  
"I would," said Nick.  
  
"Me too," said Liz, "I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars."  
  
"You lying." said Courtney.  
  
"I'm a wild biker girl," said Liz, "you should see some of the guys I hook up with at Jakes."  
  
"Dose anyone know about this," said Lucky.  
  
"Only my shrink," said Liz, "and you."  
  
"What did your shrink say," said Nick.  
  
"He set me up with a NORMAL guy," said Liz, "who wound up being a closet biker and well we you know."  
  
"What was his name," said Courtney.  
  
"Jack I think," said Liz, "I really don't remember."  
  
"You made love with a guy and you don't know his name," said Courtney.  
  
"Have you ever even done it," said Liz.  
  
"I've said it before," said Courtney, "my sex life is no ones business."  
  
"Virgin," said Zander laughing.  
  
"So," said Courtney, "I'm a virgin."  
  
"So am I," said Liz, "So I have hung around Jakes once or twice but I'm a compulsive liar."  
  
"So that Jack of whoever," said Lucky.  
  
"Non existent," said Liz, "The only guy I've gotten close to is this guy Jason, but all we do is talk, play pool, and ride."  
  
"I'm just pissed off," said Courtney.  
  
"Why," said Lucky, " because you were forced to tell the truth."  
  
"Yes," said Courtney, "but that still doesn't make today any less bizarre." 


	15. Hidden Talent

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is bizarre anyway," said Lucky, "I bet we're all pretty bizarre."  
  
"Your right," said Nick, "I was behind in Chem. and I cheated on a test I never cheat."  
  
"If you asked I could have helped tutor you," said Lucky.  
  
"I just met you," said Nick.  
  
"Oh yeh," said Lucky, "you know I'm kind of stupid myself."  
  
"You stupid," said Zander.  
  
"I'm failing Shop," said Lucky, "See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant lamp, where when you pull the trunk the light was supposed to go on."  
  
"What happened," said Nick.  
  
"It didn't work," said Lucky, " I got an F on it, and I never get F's."  
  
"No I wouldn't think you would," said Zander.  
  
"When I signed up, you know, for the course I thought I was playing it real smart," said Lucky, "Cause I thought, I'll take shop it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average."  
  
"You thought it would be easy," said Zander.  
  
"Have you seen the people who take shop," said Lucky.  
  
"Hello Spencer," aid Zander, "I take shop."  
  
"Oh," said Lucky, "sorry Zander."  
  
"Hey," said Liz speaking out, "I can write with my toes."  
  
"Okay," said Nick.  
  
"I can also eat," said Liz, "brush my teeth."  
  
"With your feet," asked Courtney.  
  
"Play Heart & Soul on the piano," said Liz.  
  
"I can cook," said Lucky.  
  
"What can you do Nick," asked Liz.  
  
"Help my mom with her legal cases," said Nick, "Play basketball."  
  
"What can Blondie do," said Zander.  
  
"Nothing really," said Courtney.  
  
"Then it must be something," said Zander.  
  
"It's embarrassing," said Courtney.  
  
"Do it," said Zander.  
  
"Fine," said Courtney as she puts a tube of lipstick between her breasts and applies it.  
  
"You never showed me that when we dated," said Nick, "where did you learn that."  
  
"Camp in seventh grade," said Courtney. 


	16. What About Monday

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool  
  
  
  
"I was just thinking," said Lucky, "Will we all be friends on Monday."  
  
"I don't think so," said Courtney, "not all of us anyway."  
  
"What do you mean," said Nick.  
  
"You and me," said Courtney, "even though we are ex's were still friends right."  
  
"Well yeh," said Nick.  
  
"It's the others," said Courtney, "Their who I'm not sure of."  
  
"All of us," said Liz, "or just Zander."  
  
"Zander, Lucky, AND you," said Courtney.  
  
"COURT," said Nick.  
  
"Honestly Nick," said Courtney, "If Lucky came walking up to you in the hall while you were with the team and said hi to you, you'd probably ignore him."  
  
"NO," said Nick, "I'm not that shallow."  
  
"What if it was me," said Liz.  
  
"Same thing," said Courtney.  
  
"BITCH," said Zander, "you may do that but Cassodine says he has class."  
  
"Nick is saying what will make you happy," said Courtney, "However what I say is live and I know it sucks but that's the way it works."  
  
'It doesn't have to," said Zander.  
  
"Oh yeh," said Courtney, "take Liz to a rave or Lucky to the parking lot to get high, what about me or Nick, What would YOUR friends think about US."  
  
"NEVER talk about my friends," said Zander, "stick to things you know like your Gambling father or your mobster brother."  
  
"Shut up," said Courtney.  
  
"Just ignore me," said Zander, "I'd like it that way."  
  
"FINE," said Courtney.  
  
"Anyway, I suppose Liz and I are better," said Lucky, "Liz would you ignore me in front of your friends."  
  
"I have no friends," said Liz, "Except for Jason but he doesn't go to school."  
  
"Well if you did," said Lucky."  
  
"No," said Liz.  
  
"I wouldn't either," said Lucky.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Courtney, "I hate being one of Emily's sheep."  
  
"Why do you do it," said Lucky.  
  
"You don't understand Spencer," said Courtney, "Too much preasure." 


	17. Why

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool, Plus All you Jax fans I just thought it would be funny if he were the shop teacher.  
  
  
  
"Pressure Mathews," said Lucky, "want to know why I'm here."  
  
"Why," said Courtney?  
  
"I'm here because Mr. Jax found a gun in my locker.  
  
"Why was a gun in your locker." said Nick.  
  
"I tried," said Lucky, "you pull the stupid trunk and it's supposed to light up."  
  
"And the gun," said Nick.  
  
"Forget it," said Lucky.  
  
"You started it Spencer," said Nick.  
  
"I just CAN'T have an F," said Lucky.  
  
"Oh Lucky," said Liz.  
  
"I considered options," said Lucky.  
  
"What the hell were you gona do," said Nick, "kill yourself or shoot up the school."  
  
"I didn't do either of them," said Lucky, "Did I."  
  
"What kind of gun was it," said Courtney, "A hand Gun, Uzi."  
  
"Flare Gun," said Lucky, "stupid thing went off in my locker."  
  
"That is stupid," said Nick.  
  
"Thinking back it was," said Lucky, "and that Elephant destroyed."  
  
"Guess what I did to get in here," said Liz changing the subject.  
  
"What Webber," said Zander?  
  
"Nothing," said Liz, "I just wanted something to do." 


	18. Settling

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool.  
  
  
  
A little bit of time passes..  
  
Zander is crawling back through the ducts while in the Library Nikolas, Elizabeth, Courtney, and Lucky are sitting.  
  
"Lucky," said Courtney, "Are you going to write your paper."  
  
"Why do you ask Court," said Lucky.  
  
"Well Spencer you see," said Courtney, "it's kind of a waste for all of Us to write our paper, don't you think?"  
  
"But Baldwin wants us to." said Lucky.  
  
"But would Baldwin want to read the SAME thing five times," said Courtney.  
  
"I guess not," said Lucky, "I mean your not just saying this because you're too lazy to write your own paper."  
  
"No," said Courtney, "It's just you're the smartest right."  
  
"True," said Lucky.  
  
"You can collaborate all of our ideas into a great paper," said Courtney, "we trust you."  
  
"Nick," said Lucky, "Liz are you fine with this."  
  
"Ok with me," said Nick.  
  
"You're the word man around here," said Liz, "I trust ya."  
  
"Fine I'll do it," said Lucky.  
  
"Great," said Courtney to Lucky then turning to Liz, "Come on."  
  
"Come where," said Liz.  
  
"You'll see," said Courtney.  
  
~Courtney takes Liz to the closet and begins to make her over.  
  
"Don't be afraid Liz," said Courtney, "this may hurt."  
  
"Mathews," said Liz as Courtney was about to apply mascara, "Don't stick that in my eye!"  
  
"No Liz," said Courtney, "I'm not sticking it, just close your eyes."  
  
"Fine," said Liz shutting her eyes.  
  
"Liz," said Courtney, "you look a lot better without all this dark shit on your eyes."  
  
"I like dark shit," said Liz, "I'm a bad girl."  
  
"No your not, your just trying to find a place to fit in," said Courtney, "that looks better."  
  
"Court," said Liz, "why are you being so nice."  
  
"What do you mean," said Courtney.  
  
"Helping a nobody like me," said Liz.  
  
"I'm not as shallow as Em and Gia," said Courtney, "Plus you let me."  
  
"Thanks," said Liz. 


	19. Nearing the End

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool.  
  
  
  
Lucky was working on the essay while Nick was playing hacky sack. When a newly made over Elizabeth entered and the boys stopped.  
  
"Liz," said Nick, "Is that you."  
  
"Do you like," said Liz.  
  
"I Like it," said Lucky, "I really like it."  
  
"Thanks Spencer," said Liz smiling.  
  
~In the Closet Courtney is cleaning up as Zander comes back.  
  
"Where the hell did you go this time Smith," said Courtney.  
  
"Did you miss me," said Zander.  
  
"No," said Courtney as Zander grabbed her and gave her a small kiss, "well maybe a little."  
  
They kissed again only this time Courtney was the one giving the kiss.  
  
"Why'd you do that," said Zander.  
  
"I guess," said Courtney blushing, "I missed you."  
  
"You think your brother could use another good man," asked Zander.  
  
"Don't know," said Courtney, "say were you disgusted about what I did, you know with the lipstick."  
  
"Well Truthfully," said Zander nodding, "NO."  
  
~Back in the Main part of the Library  
  
Lucky was putting the finishing touch on the paper while Nick and Liz talked.  
  
"So Liz," said Nick, "Courtney did this."  
  
"Yea," said Liz, "What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing," said Nick, "you just look like a girl."  
  
"I am a girl Cassadine," said Liz.  
  
"I know," said Nick, "but you looked like this biker."  
  
"That was the old me," said Liz, "the new me doesn't want to be a girlie girl but doesn't want to be a tomboy like I was either."  
  
"I think Lucky likes the new you," said Nick.  
  
"What makes you say that," said Liz.  
  
"He keeps looking up from his paper," said Nick, "And is looking at you." 


	20. Parting Ways

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool.  
  
The day is over as the five teens headed down the hall and run into Taggart.  
  
"See you around Lucky," said Taggart, "you too Liz."  
  
"Bye Taggart," said Lucky.  
  
"My god Lucky," said Liz, "he knows my name I'm not invisible."  
  
"Of coarse not sweetie," said Lucky.  
  
"Next Saturday Taggart," said Zander.  
  
"Unfortunately," said Taggart.  
  
~In the Parking Lot  
  
Lucky gets to Luke and Laura's car.  
  
"Mom," said Lucky, "this is Elizabeth Webber Audrey Hardey's Granddaughter."  
  
"Do you need a ride Elizabeth," asked Laura.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Spencer," said Liz.  
  
"Call me Laura," said Laura.  
  
The Cassadine Car comes and Nick gets in alone since his parents sent a driver.  
  
Courtney is waiting for her brother with Zander when a bike pulls up.  
  
"Hi," said Jason, "is Liz here."  
  
"No," said Courtney, "but don't you work for my brother Sonny."  
  
"You're his sister Courtney," said Jason, "I'm Jason Morgan your picture doesn't do you justice."  
  
"Is Sonny running late," asked Courtney?  
  
"Actually," said Jason, "he went to the island."  
  
"Great there goes my ride," said Courtney.  
  
"I'll take you home," said Jason, "although I bet Sonny probably called someone."  
  
"NAH," said Courtney, "to busy with Carly."  
  
Courtney and Jason left just as a young girl drove up.  
  
"Have you seen Courtney," she said.  
  
"Went with this guy Jason," said Zander.  
  
"My Step brother so should have called," the girl said, "by the way I'm Emily."  
  
"Zander," said Zander.  
  
"So Zander," said Emily, "Need a ride."  
  
"Sure," said Zander. 


	21. Dear Mr Baldwin

THE PORT CHARLES BREAKFAT CLUB  
  
I Don't own The classic 80's film or GH- Also they are all Seniors in High School, Lucky and Nick aren't half Brothers and Stefan and Alexis had not been siblings.  
  
I know I'm putting Zander down but I got to meet the actor that played him and he's cool.  
  
In the Library Scott picks up the essay and reads..  
  
Dear Mr. Baldwin, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us, as you want to see us...In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain...and an athlete...and a basket case...a princess...and a criminal...Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club. 


End file.
